Bodas
by Alekia33
Summary: Son pequeños one-shot acerca de las bodas de nuestras parejas favoritas :D Todos Humanos


Edward POV

Llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama y no había logrado conciliar el sueño, dormitaba y me despertaba, creía que lo tenía todo controlado, cero nervios, estrés, pero justo esta noche me traiciono el cuerpo y no me dejaba estar tranquilo. Abrí mis ojos y me quede viendo fijamente el techo, mientras me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Bella, ¿Cómo se sentía? Porque yo estaba irradiando felicidad pero con nervios traicioneros. Decidí levantarme ya que si seguí aun rato mas así jamás conciliaría el sueño y no quería estar moribundo el día más especial de mi vida, camine por el pasillo para hacer lo que hace ya muchos años no hacía.

Mamá- dije abriendo lentamente la puerta- mamá- volví a llamarla, vi cómo se removió entre las sábanas pero no despertó- Mamá despierta- me acerque a ella y trate de no despertar a papá

Hmm- dijo levemente comenzando a abrir sus ojos- Edward- dijo parpadeando varias veces- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asustada, no era común que yo esté ahí

Mamá no puedo dormir, estoy sumamente nervioso, he dado vueltas en la cama…- comencé a hablar rápido, mi madre me veía y reía de lo que decía se incorporó de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido para despertar a mi padre, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la cocina.

Nunca pensé verte así Edward- me dijo sirviéndome una taza de té

Nunca pensé sentirme así, mamá estoy sumamente emocionado y nervioso- decía mientras bebía de la taza

Tranquilo hijo, es tu día, solo relájate ustedes se aman y nada saldrá mal –me decía amorosamente Esme era la mejor madre del mundo

¿Tú estabas nerviosa el día de tu boda?- pregunté, sinceramente sueno muy ñoño, pero esto que siento solo en estas ocasiones se siente

Claro, es normal- dijo tomando su taza- sin embargo yo soy paciente y más serena, tú y tus hermanos son como tu padre, estate tranquilo hijo los nervios están pero que no te ganen, ahora toma la taza de té y luego vuelve a dormir- me dijo acercándose dándome un beso en el cabello

Gracias mamá, te amo- le dije viendo que se iba a su habitación

Yo también mi pequeño Eddy- dijo volteándome a ver con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla y continuó su camino. En ese momento entendí que los niños de mamá iban a dejar la casa para hacer la propia.

Bella POV

¡CARIÑO! - escuche una voz muy familia entrar a mi habitación- mi pequeña Bella- mi madre corrió a abrazarme- no lo puedo creer hoy te casas siempre soñé con este día – me decía mientras me tenía en brazos

Me alegra de que ya estés aquí mamá- le dije sonriéndole

Yo también me alegro- dijo levantándose- tu padre ha preparado el desayuno y lo deje abajo con Phill, así que bajemos a desayunar que hoy será un día largo- me dijo emocionada

Sonreí al verla salir de la habitación me imagino que ella estaba igual de emocionada que yo.

Edward POV

¡Vamos Edward, mueve tu trasero y apúrate!- gritaba mi hermana

Alice por favor tranquilízate- se reía mi padre de ella

El señor perfección lleva dos horas sentado desayunando ¡Hoy te casas! Vamos te necesitas arreglar y todo lo que tenga que ver- decía enfadada

Relájate Alice soy hombre, no necesito nada de eso- le dije resoplando- el día de tu boda parecerás una bruja gritando

Muy gracioso- dijo sacándome la lengua- la próxima vez no te ayudare en nada

Lo que tú digas- le conteste. Amaba a Alice mi hermana menor dos años exactamente, está un poco obsesionada con la moda, fiestas y todo lo que ella pueda organizar y a ella le debo toda la planeación de la boda, ella ha puesto mucha emoción en la organización.

Bella POV

El momento llego está todo listo, y yo estoy ya completamente preparada, la ceremonia seria en un pequeño jardín muy familiar. Ahí estaban Mike y Jessica hacia algunos tres meses que se casaron pero porque se comieron la torta antes de casarse y Jessice lucia un vientre de 5 meses, también estaba Angela y el resto de nuestros amigos de preparatoria. Las primas de Edward y su familia, así como también mis padres.

Charlie llego a mi lado para llevarme hasta al altar.

Comenzamos a caminar lento por el pasillo estaba muy nerviosa, realmente no había visto bien como había quedado todo Alice y Rosalie me habían ayudado mucho en la boda, delante de mi caminaban ambas, ellas eran mis damas y más adelante iba la pequeña Claire la hija de Rosalie y Emmet tenía apenas un año así que Emmet estaba a un lado de Edward llamando a la pequeña para que no se distrajera mientras tiraba los pétalos.

Cuídala con tu vida- dijo mi padre cuando me entrego a Edward

Tenga por seguro que lo hare- le dijo sonriéndome y tomando mi mano

Te ves bellísima- me dijo mirándome

Y tu muy apuesto- dije ruborizándome

La ceremonia siguió hasta el maravilloso momento en el que se dijo "Los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia" Edward me tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos y me beso como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, pude escuchar algunos suspiros y los aplausos de la gente que nos rodeaba, cuando ambos volteamos a ver al frente pude ver que Rene y Esme estaban llorando de emoción.

Después la recepción de la boda fuimos a otra parte del jardín donde sería la fiesta cuando ya estaban todos sentados la música comenzó a tocar y el momento de nuestro primer baile como esposos llego, para que después nuestros padres se pararan a bailar con nosotros.

Edward POV

Muchas felicidades mi amor- me dijo mi madre mientras bailábamos juntos- espero sean muy felices tú y Bella hacen una pareja hermosa

Gracias mamá- conteste alegre- espero que lleguemos a ser como tú y papa, son una pareja perfecta

Oh, gracias querido- me dijo comenzando a lagrimar- quien lo iba a decir mi Eddie ya se caso, mis bebes ya han crecido y comenzado a formar familias

Ya no somos tan pequeños mamá, y aun Alice te queda en casa- dije tratando de alegrarla

Oh vamos Edward ambos sabemos que Alice se casara pronto- sonrió emocionada- y recuerda que tú y tus hermanos siempre serán mis bebes- me dijo haciendo que me agache un poco y dándole un beso en la frente

Creo que tienes razón- le dije abrazándola

La fiesta prosiguió y todo fue perfecto la música, la comida pero sobretodo mi hermosa esposa Bella, que al fin llegara ese dia y lo estuviera compartiendo con ella era el mejor regalo.

Epilogo

¿Ya puelo pashal?- pregunto una niña a su abuelita

Hay que esperar a que papi salga cariño- le contesto sonriente

Cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y salió Edward sonriendo

Nessie, quieres conocer a tu hermanito- le dijo Edward a su primogénita

Shiiiii- brinco emocionada hasta su padre

Edward la tomo de la mano y la llevo junto a Bella

Hola cariño- dijo Bella sonriéndole a su hija- Renesmee, él es tu hermanito Anthony- dijo Bella mostrándole al bebe que tenía en brazos a la niña que ya estaba a su lado en la cama

Hola bebe- dijo Nessie sonriéndole

Edward y Bella veían con adoración a sus hijos que intercambiabas miradas y sonrisas.


End file.
